


Try to Relax

by MaxRev



Series: Month of Fanfiction [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: The brave and often reckless Commander Shepard finds there’s something she fears.





	Try to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> For the August month of fanfic [ challenge ](http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/post/162724115417/yourlocalpriestess-and-i-have-come-together-to) .
> 
> Day 3 -- Family

Riley had faced Collectors, her clone, even Reapers without hesitation and lived to tell about it. She’d been in front of the council and told them off, walking away without incident. Hell, she’d died and come back two years later!

None of those things had intimidated her in any way, each mission met head on, any fears or doubts pushed down ruthlessly. She was Commander Shepard and didn’t back down from anything. But right now, she was about to come face to face with something more terrifying than facing any Reaper. 

Turning and going back to the Normandy, suiting up and head out with guns blazing would be preferable. Only, Shepard sure as hell didn’t run. She could go for a shot of whiskey, though. Maybe several. 

“Riley? You ready for this?” Kaidan’s voice startled her out of her thoughts. 

“Of course I’m ready. You should know me by now, Kaidan.” She looked at him, determination in her every movement. 

Brown eyes darkened with emotion, as her words took on another meaning, “I do at that.” 

The husky timber of his voice deepened, a shiver traveling down her spine at his words and the promise that was woven in them. He did indeed.

Trying to hide this uncharacteristic nervousness from herself as well as him, she asked, “Which restaurant are we going to?”

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering. Her eyes narrowed. That movement was all too familiar. 

“Kaidan.” 

“I...booked a table at the sushi restaurant.” 

Riley stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the room, voice rising in disbelief. Kaidan kept walking not realizing the situation he had just put himself in. 

“Really, Kaidan? You couldn't have picked  _ anywhere  _ else?” 

Finally noticing she wasn’t beside him, he stopped and turned back to look at her, the tips of his ears red. “Well, there aren’t a lot of restaurants nearby.” An eyebrow rose in question, “Unless you prefer Apollo’s?”

Riley rolled her eyes. There were wonderful memories of that place though. “Stop trying to distract me.” He grinned at her but she chose to ignore it. “I seriously doubt the sushi place is going to allow me back in after what happened the last time. Besides, that memory is not really what I want foremost in my mind for this.”

He chuckled at her indignation, probably remembering that time as well. Damn him. “Everything will be fine, Riley. You’ll see. Come on. Relax, have some fun.”

“Relax? You do remember what happened the last time I tried to do that, right? I was swimming with the fish.”  

As usual, Kaidan ignored her grumbling. A corner of his mouth rose, that subtle smirk of his, didn’t escape her notice. 

Once inside the elevator, he pushed a button taking them to where they could catch a skycab. Riley leaned against the back of the elevator and crossed her arms in a huff.  Closing her eyes, she fought for some semblance of control over her emotions.  _ Count to 10. 1-2-3-4-5….better make that 100. _

Entirely focused on counting her frustration away, her eyes flew open when a strong, warm hand cupped her jaw, thumb gliding softly over her bottom lip. Her own blue eyes connected with the brown ones that had so captivated her the first time she’d seen them. Not that she’d admit that, of course.

“Thought I might try to help you relax.” He’d barely done anything but it was already working, the stress and anxiousness she felt leaving her body at his touch. 

Mouth quirking up in a lazy smile, she questioned, “Something specific you had in mind?” 

“Oh…sure. Something like this?”

As he leaned in, her eyes closed, giving herself over to her other senses, letting them come alive. Soft lips covered hers, gentle at first but as a moan slipped past her defenses, soft gave way and the kiss became passionate. His unique smell of eezo, a hint of cologne and a scent that was uniquely him fired her body into overdrive. 

Her arms pressed tightly between them, she pushed her body at his to make him move, freeing them. One hand grasped his waist pulling him back to her, the other sliding up into thick, soft black hair. An answering moan came from him and they were lost in each other. 

Riley forget everything but the man before her. 

So focused on their needs, they never heard the door whisk open behind them until a few discrete coughs alerted them that people were watching.

Kaidan managed to look alarmed and sexy at the same time. Kaidan stood up straight and turned to leave the elevator, stopping so suddenly she ran right into him. 

“Kaidan, what--” Her words were cut off at the sound of another voice. Head falling against Kaidan’s back, Riley sighed. Would the universe never give them a damn break?

“Kaidan Alenko!”  

The voice was stern and commanding making Riley wanting to snap to attention. There was something else there as well but she couldn’t quite place it. 

As soon as he heard that voice, Kaidan felt his face flush with embarrassment. What they had been caught doing was against regs but this situation was just a bit more complicated. There would be no talking his way out of this one. He was calmed somewhat by the hand Riley placed against his back. 

Before Kaidan could open his mouth to explain, a female spoke up. “Really, Nathan, is this necessary?” Not waiting for a reply, she turned towards Kaidan. “I have to say, I am a little surprised at you. An elevator?” Her eyes twinkled with humor despite her words. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kaidan could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. He was over 30 years old but in this moment, he felt more like an awkward teenager. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. 

Sensing the need to come forward, Riley stepped out from behind Kaidan, ready to face the consequences. Instead of an Alliance officer, she saw a couple dressed in civilian clothes. The man was an older version of Kaidan and at his side, a dark-haired woman about Riley’s own size, eyes the color of Kaidan’s and sparkling with humor.  _ Oh shit.  _ This was worse than Riley thought. She could get them past Alliance officers. She was a Spectre after all and followed her own rules. One look from her would have dared them to say anything. 

But, his parents? Now  _ she  _ was embarrassed and completely at a loss for words. Not an easy thing to do. 

She opened her mouth, desperately trying to think on the spot but Kaidan interrupted her, “Can we just go out to eat now? Maybe...just forget about this?” 

His father, who Riley new was retired Alliance, didn’t say a word. A stern look remained on his face. His mother, after waiting several tense moments, punched her husband in the arm and glared up at him, causing him to look down at her. Riley saw her mouth the words,  _ “Say something!” _

“Alright, let’s go. I could use some food as well as a drink.” 

Riley eye’s searched the stern features of that face. Another emotion flashed across that face, gone before she could figure it out. 

Kaidan looked up at his dad, a small sag of relief in his shoulders. “Yeah...yeah, me too.” 

As they piled into the elevator, Riley carefully watched Mr. Alenko, trying to figure out how to proceed. An arm suddenly wrapped around his son’s shoulders as looked past him and straight at Riley, winking, “Damn son. Commander Shepard, huh? Nicely done.” 

Riley could only hear a muffled noise from Kaidan, his face hidden against his father.  Felt her own ears burn, while his mom laughed softly. His father had been playing them the whole time. 

Staring down at the floor in mortification, she realized this was going to be a long first dinner with the parents. 


End file.
